Dreamscape
by Dustbunny3
Summary: HIATUS. Anzu/mystery. Anzu has been having strange dreams about a man she just misses identifying. What do they mean? And what happens when someone else appears in the fog?


Disclaimer: If I were to tell you Dustbunny owned _YGO!_, would you believe me? No? There's a reason for that.

A/N: This idea was tickling my brain for a long time so here it is. This is just a prologue of sorts and the rest of the story won't be posted for some time. I'm still working on fully fleshing it out.

.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.

Darkness, darkness everywhere. There was nothing but an empty void. Well, that wasn't completely true; there was also a thick, low- hanging fog. This fog, however, was hardly the sort of thing one wanted to come across in a dark, otherwise empty void.

It was this foggy void of perpetual nothing-ness where Anzu Mazaki found herself standing. She shivered as the damp chill of the fog settled about her flesh, she being dressed in nothing but the baggy t-shirt she had gone to sleep in. Bare feet took note of a smooth, clammy surface that did nothing to settle her jumpy nerves.

"Um, hello" Anzu tried, her voice coming out in a quiet tone rather than a call.

No reply met the uncertain brunette's ears. A sigh fell from her lips and, unable to think of anything better to do, she started walking. How she could make her way was anybody's guess. Wherever she was was almost completely void of light. If the sun or any other type of lighting existed here, it was blotted out quite efficiently by the fog. In fact, there was only enough light that she could tell how dark and foggy it was. How that added up, Anzu would never know.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

She stopped, chills joy-riding her spine. No mistake, that was the sound made by footsteps- _approaching_ footsteps. Sweat beaded upon Anzu's brow as she frantically looked from side to side. But the darkness had not faltered and she could feel that the heavy fog had gotten thicker. Unable to see whether she was being come upon by friend or enemy, Anzu did the only logical thing she could think of- she ran like hell's fury.

Her feet pounded the ground as she ran in the direction that she could only hope was right. Between the frantic smacking of her feet against the ground could still be heard the other footsteps. The chills spread out and threw a party. It was too much like a horror movie where the girl runs from her attacker, who walks ever so calmly behind her because he knew so certainly that the victim was not getting away.

Anzu wished that she had some wood to knock on. As soon as the thought of how like a horror movie this was becoming passed through her head she stumbled and fell flat on her face. A grunt of pain escaped her as she lifted her upper body and shook her head in an attempt to find her bearings. One hand to her temple, she sat up and… realized that the footsteps had stopped. Uncertain whether this was a sign of good or bad, Anzu hurried to her feet- only to bump into an apparently armor-clad body and fall right back down.

Anzu groaned, having bumped her head. Quite slowly, her disoriented mind put two and two together: no more footsteps plus someone in front of her equaled…

"Uh oh," she finished the equation out loud as she dared to look up at her company.

Apparently some small amount of light had come through; she could see a blurry outline, though even that was straining. It just was barely notable that, whoever this person was, he carried a staff or cane of some type with him. This would no doubt be trouble if this person made himself known as a foe. In the back of her mind, Anzu was sure that she knew who this was but her conscious would conjure no proper image of him. Therefore, it was still reasonable that he was dangerous.

The two remained still and silent, each waiting for the other to make a move. Minutes, each containing seconds worth an hour apiece, passed by. Still no move was made and not a word uttered. Breathing was the only sound that met the two sets of ears and it was hardly enough to overcome the deafening roar of the otherwise silent area. Perhaps merely impatient or perhaps unable to handle the quiet, unmoving atmosphere that had settled, the stranger shifted closer and struck out with one hand.

Anzu gasped and slammed her eyes shut to brace for the blow, hands shooting up to protect her face. But no contact was made. All seemed again without motion. Albeit nervously, Anzu pulled her hands away from her eyes. A few short centimeters away, an open palm was offered to her. Glancing at the man's almost unseen posture, Anzu realized that he was offering to help her up off the ground.

Blushing from the embarrassment of her reaction, the flustered Anzu took his offered hand, feeling metal, obviously armor of some type. Again the sensation that she knew this man rose within her but again no image would come into her mind. The barely viewable outline and armor surely held some clue, but something was stopping her from comprehending. Her mind was further muddled when the firm but gentle grip pulled her, not only off the ground, but into the strange man's strong arms as well.

Heart thumping wildly, Anzu struggled a bit, trying to show that she wished to be released. The man slackened his hold but did not let go and did not offer the opportunity for escape. His warm breath could be felt on her face and it made her shiver. Just what was this guy up to? Her heart drummed more wildly and her mind raced when it occurred to her all the things he _could _be up to.

"Um, could you, maybe, let me go?" she asked, mentally cursing how weak and vulnerable her voice sounded.

No answer was offered to her question, making her more nervous. She could just barely make out through the fog that the man was looking at her. But she didn't need to see to know this; she could feel his eyes boring through to her very soul, cliché as it seemed. Still, it was frustrating that she was looking up at him and he down at her but she could still not see him. That profile… she only knew of one who had one such as it, but she couldn't think _whom_.

Curious, Anzu raised the one hand not encased in the man's grip and reached toward his face. Her hand met his warm cheek and he cuddled slightly to her touch. But Anzu didn't stop; she felt about his face, searching for answers. In doing so, her elegant fingers met a silky texture- his bangs. The brunette brushed the hair from where she imagined his eyes to be, feeling a strand snag on a crack in one of her nails.

But she had no time to worry about this; she had investigating to do. If this man wouldn't talk, she'd find out who he was herself. He had relaxed his hold on her a bit more, allowing her to pull her other arm free. Taking hold of his face with both hands, she brought him closer in hopes of seeing him better. When this didn't work, the fog having grown thicker and the light still minimal, she held him still while she stood on her toes to get closer, brushing against his arms as she did. Unable to see though she strained and squinted, Anzu was surprised when she felt her nose bump into his. Blush deepening, she tried to back away but found that she couldn't- he was holding her more tightly.

"Who are you?" she whispered the question, knowing somehow that she was staring into his eyes.

Again, he stayed quiet. But now Anzu had another clue. Despite not being to see any of his other features except for a vague outline, she was now looking at a pair of intense eyes. Emotion swirled within their depths and held her transfixed. The feeling she could see was overwhelming, though she for some reason couldn't identify the color. Eyes narrowed in concentration, Anzu tried to use these twin clues to identify the stranger. Eyes then widened and she was about to call his name out triumphantly, however surprised and confused- when the strange world faded and she bolted up in her own bed.

"Wha?" was the most intelligent thing she could force through her lips.

Her mind worked overtime in an attempt to hold onto the realization that had concluded the dream. But it was too late; the dream was fading. Only one detail remained with her, the intensity, the depth and feeling of the seemingly colorless eyes she had looked up into. Everything had seemed so real- just like the last time she had had the dream. Every time, no matter how she wanted to stay and wait for the man, to find out about him, she forgot everything and ran like the time before.

Sighing, Anzu wiped the sweat from her brow- and felt a strand of something silky brush across with it. Holding up her hand for examination, the puzzled girl found that there was something caught in one of her fingernails. Carefully pulling it out, she stroked the silky strand and looked at it more closely.

Hair.

She was looking at a strand of hair a color that was not her own.

.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.

If you noticed any mistakes, please bring them to my attention through a review or an email so I can correct them. If you review, please include your favorite and least favorite aspects of the fic.


End file.
